Trick Master (Adventures)
The Trick Master is a character in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance The Trick Master is a short bald man with a short black moustache. He wears a simple shirt, a jacket and some pants. While he is barefoot, the Trick Master has a device that allows him to run around, due to his small size. In addition, he wears a couple of round glasses, which have a vortex drawn on them, while the frame is reminiscent of a pair of cogwheels. Personality The Trick Master, despite his odd appearance, likes to help other people. He claims a talent can be used is to help other people and Pokémon in need. He is also a genius that has an interest in machinery. Being Wattson's friend, the Trick Master also loves children. Biography Emerald, who was furious at being belittled for his small size, made a picture in the sand how he wished to look. The Trick Master approached him and took a picture, then started measuring Emerald, making him think the Trick Master was a shoe maker. Regardless, after taking measures, the Trick Master went with Emerald, who found a Breloom. Emerald noted Breloom came from Petalburg Fores and saw a Volbeat from Route 117. The Trick Master was amazed by Emerald's ability, since Emerald had visited a lot of places, when he was sent from one relative to another. After Emerald explained his past, the Trick Master explained Emerald could go to Earl Dervish's school for orphaned children in Johto.EM029: The Final Battle IV Eventually, Emerald returned to the Trick Master and spoke what Oak told him about Pokémon. The Trick Master thought Professor Oak wanted to give Pokédex to certain trainers that had an ability involving Pokémon. Emerald, however, apologized to the Trick Master for making him come to Johto. Still, the Trick Master showed he finished crafting the devices Emerald imagined earlier. He also gave him an device that looked like a gun; the Trick Master claimed one can use an ability to help others in need. Since Emerald could distinguish a Pokémon's birth place, the Trick Master claimed he could calm down a berserk Pokémon by shooting out soil, which had the scent of the Pokémon's birth place. Emerald was thankful for the Trick Master, who did not need any gratitude, since the tool Emerald was holding was based on a device the Trick Master saw in a faraway place. Thus, Emerald took the devices, shaped his hair and eyebrows and practiced for a long time before mastering this new "body" of his.EM030: The Final Battle V Ruby & Sapphire arc The Trick Master and his friend, Wattson, made a trap to capture a rampaging Donphan. Just as they did, both of them cheered, only to see they caught Sapphire, who was furious at them. Wattson and the Trick Master apologized and introduced themselves. Sapphire was not glad she nearly fell in the hole and got captured. Wattson and the Trick Master heard about the hole and suspected Sapphire found the underground city, the New Mauville.RS023: I'm Your Biggest Fan, Donphan After Wattson battled the children of New Mauville, he, the Trick Master and Sapphire fell through the hole, entering New Mauville. Donphan started attacking Trick Master, which made Sapphire yell at both of them. The Trick Master knew one of their ancestors built the city, but nobody knew why was it created and nobody proved it existed. However, he recalled Mauville City had a lot of children, but was too crowded, which made the Trick Master and Wattson think about building a new city for the children. Just then, Wattson, along with his Pokémon (besides Electrike), were binded to the generator, who attacked Sapphire and the Trick Master.RS024: Plugging Past Electrike I Sapphire took the Trick Master away, as they dodged the generator's attacks. Both of them felt weird, since the generator emitted a powerful magnetic force. The Trick Master noted the generator had to absorb energy to release it, claiming they could destroy it before it charged. Thus, Sapphire had Wattson's Electrike absorb the electricity, letting Donphan use Rollout on the generator, which destroyed it. Once Wattson was freed, he and the Trick Master examined the generator. They found the generator was built, along with the city, by Trick Master's ancestor, Konkosai. By activating the button, the city was activated, letting the children of Mauville City play in it; this made Wattson and the Trick Master especially glad, who waved goodbye towards Sapphire.RS025: Plugging Past Electrike II As the Pokémon Association director issued a warning about Kyogre's floods and Groudon's droughts, Wattson recalled he discovered New Mauville with Sapphire and the Trick Master. Thus, Wattson proposed that place to be the shelter for everybody during the crisis.RS055: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III Just as Sapphire and Wallace were unable to access Sootopolis City, the Trick Master arrived on the generator to help them out. He noted his friend, Wattson, went to fight Groudon, which made the Trick Master displeased he couldn't help out. Thus, he had the generator boost Plusle and Minun up, who emitted electricity and blew away the energy barrier surrounding Sootopolis City. This allowed Sapphire and Wallace to go into the city itself to conclude the crisis.RS085: It All Ends Now VI In the end, the Trick Master, along with other people on the airship, congratulated Ruby and Sapphire for thwarting the crisis. He then joined Wattson, who had a lot of fun by using gadgets.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Gold reached Ultima and the Trick Master, the latter giving some soil from Faraway Island, where Mew was born. The soil was later passed onto EmeraldEM034: The Final Battle IX While facing Guile, Emerald recalled his friends, including the Trick Master, to prove Guile he liked Pokémon and liked the people that love Pokémon as well.EM031: The Final Battle VI Trick Master was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc While Ruby and Emerald thought of the meteorite crisis, Emerald recalled his friends, including the Trick Master. Ruby and Emerald both concluded it was best not to tell their friends about the threat, thinking they would cause more harm than good by that.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 As the editor-in-chief released the news of the meteorite, the Trick Master was one of the people that read those news.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 Eventually, the Trick Master came to Sootopolis City, where he joined the genius minds on how to equip Ruby and Sapphire, as well as to destroy the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Once Ruby and Sapphire succeeded in their mission, the Trick Master, along with the other people, awaited their coming from outer space.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Trivia Due to a misunderstanding when they first met, Emerald refers to him as Mr. Cobbler (or shoe maker in the Chuang Yi translation). See also Trick Master (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters